Envie, oui, mais de quoi?
by Master of Mad
Summary: Un beau jour de printemps, Envy décide de s'aérer l'esprit. Fidèle à lui même, il déverse sa rage sur la première personne qui a l'audace de le croiser. Mais sa route croise surtout et étrangement celle de... INACHEVEE
1. Envie de prendre l'air

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...Mais ça on s'en doute, sinon je ne ferais pas de fics. Un perso est à moi cependant, et je ne prête pas.

**Résumé: **Lorsqu'Envy décide de se balader, il rencontre le grand méchant loup (non là je suis grave -- ) mais surtout sa route croise (étonnamment) celle de l'Alchimiste blond. Notre petit Envy déverse alors sa haine sur le premier passant! .

**Note:** Merci encore à Kyurane qui s'est donné la peine de me corriger! Promis je vais faire des efforts!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Envie de prendre l'air**

Envy était parti . Non, pas définitivement, il revenait toujours. Ils finissaient tous par revenir auprès d'Elle. Sauf Greed, mais c'était en quelque sorte l'exception qui confirme la règle. Règle étrange, d'ailleurs. Tout comme cette vie, sans âme. Tout comme ce jour, où il avait brusquement décidé de prendre l'air. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il parti ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la maison Wrath l'avait interrompu dans son mouvement:

- Hé Envy, tu fais quoi? questionna le morveux.  
-Ça se voit pas? Je sors, avait-il répliqué, un brin agacé par le gosse qui lui collait toujours aux basques.  
Apparemment, en plus de prendre Sloth pour sa mère, il considérait certainement le garçon aux cheveux verts comme son grand frère. Quelle pitié. Comme si il était possible que les homoncules forment une véritable famille. Y penser seulement avait tendance à considérablement écœurer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il n'avait pas eu le privilège de posséder une famille de son vivant, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il en aurait une.

Il avait soupiré, repartant. Lust l'avait alors rejoint à l'extérieur, tandis que le gamin continuait de pester contre Envy. Ce qui se résumait en gros à marmonner à voix basses injures et reproches, l'enfant n'arrivant pas à affronter son aîné. Le palmier ne le prenait pas au sérieux, (et se moquait souvent de lui), mais quelles raisons aurait-il eu de le faire?

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à la superbe femme qui se tenait à sa hauteur:  
- Évite de te faire repérer par les autorités, ça nous causerait à tous des problèmes si tu détruisais encore des bâtiments. Il grogna. Comme si elle pouvait lui donner des ordres! Pour qui se prenait-elle? Il lui jeta un regard agacé, plissant les yeux d'un air spécialement méprisant.  
- Quels problèmes? Pride et Sloth arrangeraient ça de toute façon. Il la regarda, l'air de dire: "Es-tu donc une idiote? "  
- Certes, mais ils auront quand même des difficultés à faire avaler une seconde fois qu'un immeuble s'est effondré comme ça. Elle marqua une pause, puis ajouta: Tout en tuant de nombreuses personnes suite à un "défaut de construction". Elle retourna ainsi dans la maison de son habituelle démarche langoureuse, le laissant enfin tranquille.

Envy leva un sourcil indifférent, mais ne répondit rien. Il se moquait éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien arriver, à vrai dire. Il s'étira, puis se mit en route, se dirigeant vers le centre de la ville. Pour éviter de trop se faire remarquer, comme l'avait conseillé Lust, il changea d'apparence, adoptant celle d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes. Il avait gardé une taille à peu près normale, c'est à dire d'environ un mètre 75, ce qui correspondait assez à un garçon de 17 ans. D'ailleurs, à propos de nabot, il avait très envie de voir le sale gamin blond, histoire de réduire définitivement ses espoirs à néant. Il ne rêvait que de le torturer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, de lire sur son visage la souffrance et la terreur absolue, il voulait...

En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais une chose était sûre, il ressentait une forte envie de meurtre, qui grondait en lui, tel un torrent déchainé qui ne demande qu'à se déverser. Mais Elle ne lui permettrait pas de se venger ainsi. Du moins pas tout de suite. Elle en avait encore besoin. Il parcourut plusieurs kilomètres comme ça, à ruminer, les gens l'évitant car ils avaient peur de l'expression sur son visage, qui reflétait sa grande colère. Le mieux aurait été de cesser de penser à tout ça, d'essayer de se libérer de ces pensées néfastes, mais cela lui était impossible.

Il n'était pas libre. Il le savait mieux que les autres. Greed l'avait toujours su, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était enfui. D'une certaine manière, il l'enviait lui avait réussi à se détacher de tout cela, et refusait de se laisser dicter sa vie comme ça.

Malheureusement pour elle, au même moment, une jeune femme, perdue dans ses pensées, avançait sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient grâce au vent, cachant en partie sa figure qui était tourné vers le sol. C'est ainsi qu'elle rentra en collision avec Envy, qui furieux, s'apprêta à lui mettre un coup de poing d'une grande violence.

Elle releva la tête, s'excusant: "Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas...pardon vraiment !"  
Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression du jeune homme, qui exprimait une fureur sans bornes. Ses yeux bleus cerclés de noir s'agrandirent alors que le poing se dirigeait vers elle. La jeune femme ne put esquiver et se retrouva projetée sous le choc.  
-Pitoyables humains...Vous vous mettez encore en travers de ma route! Je vais te faire voir, moi, ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à plus fort que soit...  
Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et frémit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, pour la frapper une nouvelle fois. Ses cheveux cachaient la marque rouge qu'il venait de faire sur sa joue, mais il eut le temps de distinguer un instant une lueur étrange dans son regard.

Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent un bref instant. Il constata avec joie qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il la détailla un instant. Elle portait un simple jean sombre et un tee-shirt noir, les deux assez près du corps mais qui restaient très sobres. Ses lèvres était pleines sans être pulpeuses, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur intense. Elle était mignonne, cependant quelque chose clochait, mais impossible de déterminer quoi...

-S'il vous plait...ne me faites pas de mal... Il la plaqua alors d'une main contre le mur (c'était un endroit paumé) Elle grimaça alors qu'elle entendait son épaule craquer Il sourit. Une pauvre idiote à torturer, c'était déjà pas si mal, pensa-t-il, avec une satisfaction évidente. Elle le regarda alors droit dans ses yeux, les siens étaient embués de larmes  
- Je vous en prie, pardonnez moi! Je...je ne voulais pas...  
Il la gifla. Décidément qu'est ce que les humains sont faibles. Il allait peut-être en profiter un peu.

- Ah oui? et qu'est ce que tu ne voulais pas? Un sourire inquiétant se dessinait sur son visage.

Apeurée, la jeune femme tenta de reculer, mais le mur contre lequel elle était maintenue lui coupait toute issue. Il se rapprocha d'elle de manière à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps.  
Elle reprit, osant à peine le regarder:  
- Je... je ne voulais pas vous rentrer dedans... Un air apeuré sur le visage, elle poursuivit tout de même d'un ton suppliant: Je suis vraiment désolée...Pardonnez-moi...  
- Je crains malheureusement qu'il en faille plus pour te faire pardonner...

**OoOoOoOoO**

A suivre!

Bon et bien à la prochaine, et merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout


	2. Une arrivée inatendue

Salut! Tout d'abord je tenais à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2006! Ainsi qu'un joyeux Noël, mais bon, c'est vrai que je suis très en retard...J'ai honte

Quelques problèmes de pc n'ont pas aidés.

Je vous remercie pour toute vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir mais malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre ici, puisque le site l'interdit désormais. Cependant, si vous me laisser votre adresse e-mail, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...Mais ça on s'en doute, sinon je ne ferais pas de fics.  
Ah, juste un perso qui fait une brève apparition qui est à moi, et il s'en prend plein la figure...Mais lui est à moi, alors on le touche pas!

**Résumé:** Envy s'est trouvé une proie des plus délectables, et compte bien en profiter pour se divertir. Seulement, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévues...

**Chapitre 2: Une arrivée inattendue**

Envy sourit. Oui, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il convenait de faire. La plus terrible, la plus humiliante des tortures pour ce type de personne fragile.

Ces humains. Si faibles. Tellement remplis de sentiments contradictoires, qu'il était aisé de les manipuler en profitant de leurs défauts, craintes et frustration.

Pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu. Une bande de pathétiques et misérables marionnettes, qu'on utilise à sa guise puis dont on se débarrasse.

Et aujourd'hui, il comptait bien profiter de cette jolie poupée.

L'ayant plaqué contre le mur, elle était entièrement à sa merci. Aucune échappatoire ne lui était offerte. De plus, qui irait s'aventurer dans cette impasse obscure et désolée dans laquelle il l'avait attiré? Il n'y avait personne pour la sauver. Après cette simple constatation qui le mit d'humeur joyeuse, il laissa sa main, presque fébrile, remonter le long de la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille, tandis que son autre main se glissait sournoisement dans son dos. Il était presque collé à elle, qui se trouvait dos au mur (c'est le cas de le dire).

La fille, présentant ce qui se tramait, écarquilla à nouveau les yeux d'effroi. Elle les ferma ensuite, son visage se crispant. Peut être espérait-elle que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dommage pour elle, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son cauchemar était toujours là. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous la panique, à un tel point qu'elle eut l'impression d'étouffer. Peu à peu, une fine couche de sueur glacé recouvrit sa peau. Elle tremblait, mais se refusa à supplier ou à crier. Elle se doutait désormais qu'adopter un comportement de victime ne lui ferait que bien plus plaisir.  
Elle l'avait deviné dans son regard rempli de satisfaction lorsqu'il avait entendu son épaule craquer.

C'était apparemment le genre de personne qui aimait faire souffrir les autres et qui éprouvait une grande joie à écouter les suppliques. Auxquelles de toute évidence il ne cèderait pas. De toute façon, qui viendrait la sauver ici? Elle décida de se calmer et reprit peu à peu son sang froid, se détachant de l'instant présent pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se sortir de là.  
Car elle n'abandonnerait pas sans tenter quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, Envy glissa subrepticement l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, ne prêtant aucune attention à son air absent. Sa main quitta son dos pour caresser son ventre plat, dont il apprécia la peau douce, avant de se décider à passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Il tenta alors de dégrafer le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait, tout en caressant ses fesses agréablement rebondies à travers le jean. Après quelques essais infructueux, il réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser.

Ses mains prirent alors le chemin de sa poitrine, se délectant des formes voluptueuses de la jeune fille.  
Seulement, son manque de concentration ne lui permit pas d'entendre les bruits qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents.  
Cela n'échappa pas à la fille qui écouta alors attentivement ce qui semblait se rapprocher au fur et à mesure.  
" On dirait des bruits de pas... Mais c'est étrange, il y a comme une résonance métallique, qu'est ce que ça peut être? "

**OoO**

Edward Elric ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. A vrai dire,il était juste parti se balader après avoir rendu son dernier rapport au colonel. Comme toujours, celui-ci s'était moqué de lui, et le blondinet, furieux, avait quitté la pièce en hurlant maintes injures bien senties. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il avait quitté les lieux.  
Il aurait dû normalement rentrer, ne serait-ce pour ne pas inquiéter son frère davantage. Il devait être en ce moment même à sa recherche...Il devrait revenir maintenant...Mais une sensation étrange le forçait à continuer son chemin.  
Il se sentait inexorablement attiré par cet endroit, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison.

Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler...Ces mots restaient étrangement gravé dans son esprit, avec une impression d'écho. "Quelqu'un...Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, au nom d'Akris!" Ses pas le guidèrent alors à une impasse. Délabré, sombre et sans doute sale, ce n'était évidemment pas franchement accueillant.  
Se pouvait-il qu'une personne agonise dans un coin sombre? Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège... Edward eu une hésitation. Il entendit alors un son. Un souffle plus précisément. Puis un cri.  
Il se précipita alors en avant sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences que pourrait avoir son acte.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit un jeune homme penché sur une fille dont les lèvres étaient ensanglantés. Son épaule formait un angle peu commun, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Son regard semblait éteint, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle demanda d'une voix triste: "Je vous en prie...Aidez moi"

Cela produisit une sorte de déclic dans l'esprit du jeune homme blond. Il s'approcha du garçon, et l'écarta brutalement, le balançant contre le mur. Celui ci se releva prestement, et Ed cria alors à la jeune fille de fuir, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, tout en trébuchant un peu.

Le brun prit alors la parole:  
"C'est ma proie. Elle est à moi alors dégage, sale nabot" En effet, dans l'ombre qui régnait, Envy n'avait pas reconnu Ed.  
Il pensait pouvoir régler vite ce "problème" (sans doute en le tuant, méthode efficace quoiqu'un peu radicale) puis pouvoir rattraper la fille qui s'était enfui. Il tenait à lui faire payer cet acte très cher. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à ces pensées, lorsque notre alchimiste blond explosa littéralement:

"Je ne suis pas si petit qu'une souris m'écraserait !" Envy ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Il connaissait cette voix! Et ce poing d'acier qui l'envoya valser 5 mètres plus loin avant qu'il ne soit arrêter par un tas d'ordure. Surpris, il n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de réagir.  
Alors que le petit... heu le magnifique Fullmétal reprenait son souffle après ses vocalises, Envy se releva, et décida de reprendre sa véritable apparence.

En voyant apparaître le garçon aux cheveux verts, Ed marmonna quelque chose comme "J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y a que ce pervers pour faire une chose pareille." Tandis que le blondinet se renfrognait à la vue de son "ennemi mortel", ce dernier, s'étira un peu, épousseta ses vêtements et s'approcha perfidement d'Edward. Ce dernier ne fit tout d'abord pas attention à cette approche silencieuse, mais il fut bien obligé de le remarquer, lorsqu'un coup de poing lui fit rencontrer le mur avec fracas (salut toi!)

-Hey mais ça va pas! s'écria alors le blond avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable. Un goût métallique commençait à envahir sa bouche, et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa lèvre inférieure.  
Envy le plaqua violemment contre le mur, dans l'intention première de faire taire cet espèce de sale morveux geignard. Pour cela il comptait bien entendu utiliser la force, mais en voyant l'éclat du sang carmin qui maculait la bouche de ce satané alchimiste, il se sentit étrangement troublé.

Quelque chose remontait en lui comme un raz de marée, une véritable tornade qui secouait profondément les fondements de son être...  
Prit d'une impulsion subite, il se rapprocha beaucoup trop du jeune garçon. Celui ci ne savait pas comment agir, cela lui semblait étrange qu'Envy ne dise plus rien depuis un moment. L'homonculus aux cheveux verts inspira profondément l'odeur du sang qui émanait du blond.  
Il se pencha sur notre Alchimiste favori, et lécha délicatement le liquide au goût de métal sur les lèvres du garçon. Celui-ci était absolument incapable de faire un seul geste, et le fut encore moins lorsqu'Envy commença à l'embrasser, profitant sans vergogne de son état hébété, et savourant les lèvres pleines et légèrement rouge d'Ed.  
C'était tout simplement délicieux...Cette saveur qui emplissait désormais sa bouche mêlé à celle du blondinet était véritablement exquise.

Bien entendu, ce petit jeu ne pouvait pas durer trop longtemps, il avait déjà duré bien assez selon notre alchimiste favori.  
Celui ci y mit fin de manière brutale, en repoussant avec violence son ennemi, et pour faire bonne mesure, il prit une inspiration...et lui envoya un magnifique coup de pied grâce à sa jambe en métal.

**oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, après s'être laissé convaincre par Al, le colonel Mustang était partit dans les rues à la recherche d'Ed. Après tout, cela lui permettrait encore une fois de railler ce dernier, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était juste un gamin incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Enfin, même si ce n'était pas justifié, cela ne le dérangeait aucunement.

Le garçon devait sans doute rechigner à rentrer, de peur de subir encore les sarcasmes de son supérieur, mais il ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion d'y échapper, puisqu'il venait lui même à sa rencontre. Roy se félicita intérieurement. Il adorait faire enrager le Full Métal, c'était devenu l'un de ses passes temps favoris. Alphonse l'avait presque supplié de partir à sa recherche, ce qui aurait le mérite de légitimer son acte. Ed ne pourrait rien dire, il se contenterait de bouillir de rage...Cela promettait d'être drôle.

Alors qu'un sourire diabolique se dessinait peu à peu sur les lèvres du colonel, un homme le surveillait.

_Il se rapproche...Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes...Dois-je réellement intervenir? _

Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux noirs, dégageant son visage. Un visage dont les yeux surtout ressortaient, tout deux gris comme l'orage, et cerclé de noir. Il poussa un soupir, et poursuivit sa traque.

**OoOoO**

Et voilà!

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	3. Joyeuse fuite

**Master of mad:** Salut à tous!

**Note:**Bon là c'est clair et net que j'ai largement abusé au niveau du temps...Désolé --;; mais pour ma défense, je dirai que malheureusement j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de libre à cause des divers bacs blanc, et en plusmon pc a définitivement rendu l'âme --

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...Mais ça on s'en doute, sinon je ne ferais pas de fics.  
Deux persos sont cependant à moi, et je ne prête pas.

**Résumé:** Après avoir embrassé Ed, notre palmier favori aurait bien aimé poursuivre, mais celui ci ne semble guère partant, et cherche un moyen de s'échapper lui aussi. Pendant ce temps, le colonel est en route...

**Couples:** Pour ceux qui hésiteraient encore, ceci est un Ed /Envy ;) Alors si la mention de relations entre hommes vous choquent, vous pouvez encore passer votre chemin.

**Chapitre 3: Joyeuse fuite!**

Envy grogna. C'était qu'il frappait fort le gamin, surtout avec une jambe en métal. Il se frotta la mâchoire, qui était bien douloureuse. Ed ne semblait aucunement disposé à poursuivre ces activités ma foi particulièrement intéressantes. L'homononcule laissa échapper un soupir. Évidemment, le gamin n'allait pas apprécier autant que lui ce baiser sanglant. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait seulement apprécié, il l'aurait peut être laissé prolonger la chose en question, et ne l'aurait donc pas repoussé avec autant de violence.

De plus, avec ce satané alchimiste blond, il pouvait difficilement bénéficier d'un quelconque effet de terreur dû à sa seule présence. Il était donc impossible qu'Edward se retrouve paralysé, c'était impensable. En effet, le nabot le connaissant de mieux en mieux.  
Il était devenu l'une des seules personnes capables de résister à la peur qu'Envy suscitait puisqu'il était d'une certaine manière blasé.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, se posant des questions pour ainsi dire existentielles, absorbé dans une réflexion intense, Ed se releva et se prépara à s'enfuir. Évidemment Envy ne comptait absolument pas le laisser s'échapper, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais que voulait-il au juste ? N'était-ce pas stupide de ressentir une certaine attirance, bien qu'elle soit purement physique (heureusement pour lui) pour cette saleté d'alchimiste blond? Alors qu'il hésitait pendant de précieuses secondes, permettant ainsi à Ed de se remettre un peu de ses émotions; ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit de pas se rapprocher. Des pas lents, calmes et assurés, cela ne pouvait être que: " Le colonel " pensa Edward.

Celui ci enfin rassuré, se précipita vers l'entrée de la sombre impasse et alla le rejoindre aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Pour une fois il fallait bien avouer qu'il était content de le voir. Même si le colonel allait sans doute en profiter pour le tourner en ridicule, et faire des remarques sur sa tenue quelque peu débraillée, il échapperait pour un temps à la présence inquiétante d'Envy.  
Il se sentait étonnamment soulagé. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était engouffré dans la ruelle.

Il trouva préférable de laisser cela dans un coin de son esprit pour l'instant, même si en vérité il ne tenait pas franchement à se remémorer cet épisode pour le moins étrange. De toute façon cela ne se reproduirait pas. Pendant qu'Edward s'enfuyait joyeusement, courant vers sa délivrance, notre cher palmier reprit soudainement conscience de la situation. Il partit à la poursuite du blondinet mais fut brutalement stoppé par un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir, qui s'interposa entre lui et la sortie.

Envy, surprit, le dévisagea un instant. Les cheveux bruns de l'homme étaient soulevés par une légère brise qui s'infiltrait dans l'impasse, ce qui cachait partiellement son visage. Il demeurait impassible, comme s'il était absolument inconscient de l'examen auquel se livrait le garçon. Ou bien cela l'indifférait totalement. L'homononcule nota qu'une certaine beauté se dégageait du visage en partie masqué de l'inconnu, malgré son air peu aimable. Il se rappela cependant son but: poursuivre l'alchimiste d'État.  
Il s'apprêtait à se lancer à la poursuite du petit chaperon rouge, mais une poigne forte le retint fermement.

Envy tenta bien de se dégager, mais c'était peine perdue. A moins peut être de changer une nouvelle fois d'apparence...Il s'apprêta à prendre l'apparence d'un enfant, afin d'échapper à la prise de l'inconnu. Mais cette idée le dérangeait fortement. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir encore plus petit que le nabot. Le palmier allait devoir faire preuve de force brute. Envy tenta de tordre le bras du brun en se contorsionnant, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard froid de l'étrange personnage, qui se tenait toujours en face de lui. S'il avait pu bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pas, il l'aurait facilement réduit en miettes. Si proche de lui, lui paraissant pourtant si lointain.

Ce dernier gardait un visage vide d'émotions, lisse, presque inhumain qui contrastait fortement avec la rage qui se lisait peu à peu dans les yeux du jeune homme. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là? Mais surtout, qui était-il? Pourquoi s'être interposé? Et quelles pouvaient être les raisons de sa présence dans ce lieu? (Assez isolé et peu fréquenté il faut bien avouer).  
Et puis comment pouvait-il l'immobiliser de la sorte? Le garçon aux cheveux verts commençait à ressentir une sensation déplaisante au niveau du ventre. Celui ci se crispait douloureusement. La peur l'envahissait, lui procurant des frissons glacés le long de son dos. Une vague de panique menaçait de le submerger, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi.

C'était un comportement instinctif, dicté par son corps, comme si quelque chose s'était réveillé dans son esprit...Une sorte de réflexe enfoui, une peur ancestrale?  
L'homme choisit cet instant pour se pencher sur lui, ses cheveux frôlant la joue d'Envy dans un mouvement sensuel. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien ils étaient doux et soyeux, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le moment de s'extasier.

Il lui murmura simplement à l'oreille, d'une voix grave et suave:  
"Pas encore" Sur ce, il se redressa, tout en effleurant de sa main le visage de notre homononcule préféré. Enfin il disparut. Rien, absolument rien, ne témoignait de son bref passage, alors qu'il tenant tête à Envy il y avait à peine quelques secondes.  
Celui ci, recouvrant peu à peu sa mobilité, repartit sur les traces de l'alchimiste, mais Edward était rentré depuis un certain temps déjà.

Il décida alors de retourner lui aussi au QG, sinon il risquait de s'attirer quelques ennuis avec ses collègues, étant donné que sa petite promenade avait été un peu rallongée (mais guère fructueuse, quoique...) Il reprit alors l'apparence qu'il avait précédemment adopté, et s'en fut d'un pas lent, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire.

**OoooO **

Quelques moments auparavant...

Ed en sortant se cogna brutalement le nez contre quelque chose. Il releva les yeux tout en grommelant tout en se frottant le nez. La personne qu'il venait juste de percuter n'était autre que le Colonel! Roy Mustang qui profita de l'effarement de l'Alchimiste d'Acier pour lui saisir promptement le bras.

"Edward."  
-Colonel. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Puis le blondinet finit par arracher son bras de l'emprise de Mustang et le dépassa d'un pas pressé, cherchant à quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. De plus Alphonse devait s'inquiéter. Il se demanda un instant si la fille avait pu fuir. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle dans les environs, rien qui puisse laisser penser qu'elle était passé par là.

Sauf...peut être... Ces deux silhouettes qui traversaient peu à peu son champ de vision. La plus petite se retourna, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement de sa tête en une courbe gracieuse.  
L'autre personne, un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en une natte, d'après ce qu'il arrivait à voir, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la plus petite et ils repartirent, disparaissaient définitivement de la vision du Full Métal.

Edward se retourna vers Mustang. Celui ci l'observait avec attention depuis un certain moment, ayant suivit avec lui les deux étrangers.

- On rentre? demanda l'alchimiste blond.  
-Allons-y. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sortes en courant d'une ruelle, passablement débraillé. Disant cela, l'alchimiste de feu arborait un sourire goguenard, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Débraillé, oui c'était bien le mot. La veste noire du jeune garçon était déboutonnée, laissant admirer la naissance de son cou ainsi que ses clavicules, son manteau tombait sur ses épaules...

Ed se mit à rougir fortement en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Primo, il avait aidé cette frêle jeune fille, qui elle aussi était à moitié déshabillée. Secundo, Envy s'en était prit à lui. Tertio...tertio Envy l'avait...Il l'avait...embrassé...Gyaaaaaah !

Roy se pencha vers lui, et tendit la main vers ses lèvres. Celui-ci ne réagit pas tout d'abord, puis releva ses grands yeux dorés, surpris par l'acte du Colonel.  
- Tu as du sang là, que s'est-il passé? Il s'interrompit un instant, et après une courte réflexion, il reprit, la lumière s'étant faite dans son esprit: Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait entraîner dans un coin sombre?

Le blondinet manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive sous le choc et évidemment son teint se colora d'un charmant rouge carmin. Comment avait-il pu deviner?  
- Attends, c'est vrai? Que t'est-il arrivé? le regard toujours fixé sur notre alchimiste favori, Mustang était partagé entre son envie de rire et une certaine inquiétude, assez justifiée il est vrai.  
-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! s'écria Ed en agitant les bras, histoire de chasser les idées tordues du Colonel. Celui ci se mit alors à rire franchement, puisque' Edward avait démenti.  
-Il est vrai que tu es tellement petit, et avec tes longs cheveux blonds, on pourrait facilement te prendre pour une fille! Sur cette constatation, le colonel parti d'un grand rire franc qui sonnait aux oreilles du full métal. Il se moquait vraiment de lui, pour changer! Ed était furieux.

- Qui est plus petit qu'un microbe, qu'on ne peux le voir au microscope?- Avec ton visage fin et tes cheveux, c'est assez normal. Il fit mine de reprendre un air sérieux et prit une des mèches de cheveux du blondinet, prononça ses mots d'une voix diaboliquement sexy:  
- Mon petit Ed, tu sais que tu es mignon?  
Il joua un instant avec les cheveux du jeune homme et il lui fit un sourire sensuel. Notre petit alchimiste ne pouvant être plus écarlate à ce moment là, poussa un cri de rage et se libéra de l'emprise du brun.  
- Mais arrêterez vous un jour de vous moquez de moi? Il rentra au QG d'un pas énervé, grommelant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, pestant contre ce "crétin de Colonel" alors que Mustang le suivait, courant presque pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

**OoO**

Pendant ce temps, dans une grande maison isolée...

Envy rentra et alla directement à sa chambre. Lust voyant son air énervé préféra ne rien dire, abandonnant ses questions sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, et surtout, où s'était-il rendu.

Le voir simplement de mauvaise humeur suffisait apparemment à la jeune femme pour ne pas agir de manière inconsidérée. Elle décida donc ne pas se mêler de ses affaires, n'ayant pas franchement envie de subir sa colère pour l'avoir dérangé, ou qu'il ne déverse sa rage sur elle.  
Même le sale gosse n'osa pas le déranger, choisissant pour une fois la bonne solution.

**OoOoOoO**

Merci de m'avoir lu ;)


	4. Interrogations

**Disclaimer**: L'univers de Full Metal Alchimist appartient à son auteur, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, sans me faire d'argent dessus. Quant aux deux inconnus que vous croiserez, ils sont à moi et je ne prête pas.

**Résumé:** Après la fuite d'Edward, celui ci retourne en territoire connu, tandis qu'Envy s'interroge.

**Couples:** Ed /Envy! (et oui, la perversion n'a pas de limites huhu)

Si vous n'aimez pas les relations plus qu'amicales entre protagonistes masculins, il est encore temps de fuir!

**Note: **Je tiens à m'excuser très sincèrement pour mon retard qui en aura sans doute décourager plus d'un. Sachez cependant que cette fic aura bien une fin.

**Chap****itre 4: Interrogations **

Approchant du QG, le colonel cessa enfin (selon Edward) ses âneries. Son visage se ferma, retrouvant l'expression impassible qu'il adoptait souvent. Il n'adressa plus un seul mot au full métal, ce qui soulagea grandement ce dernier. Le blond en avait en effet assez d'être la cible constante des sarcasmes de Mustang.  
Un répit ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, songea-t-il avec une joie certaine. Il espérait secrètement, avec peu d'espoir cependant, que le brun ne profiterait pas de la situation dans laquelle il s'était bêtement fourré (tout ça pour une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom) pour le ridiculiser une nouvelle fois devant ses collègues.  
Il soupira d'avance en prévision de ce qui l'attendait. Franchissant les lourdes portes renforcés par un blindage de métal, Ed vit du coin de l'œil son frère se précipiter sur lui, sans doute pour l'asphyxier dans une étreinte fraternelle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Al ne connaissait pas sa force et avait tendance à en oublier les conséquences, surtout quand il s'inquiétait pour son frère aîné. Le blond usant de sa rapidité durement acquise, l'évita par un pas de côté, laissant Alphonse s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Il l'aida à se relever alors que celui ci s'exclamait:

"Où étais-tu passé? On s'est inquiété en ne te voyant pas revenir!"  
- A vrai dire, je me suis perdu, expliqua l'alchimiste, l'air honteux. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de jouer la comédie, il avait en effet honte de mentir à son frère. Mais si le jeune garçon apprenait la vérité, il serait encore plus angoissé et le full métal n'avait pas envie de voir sa liberté se réduire comme une peau de chagrin. Fait étonnant, il remarqua que le colonel n'avait pour l'instant pas contredit sa version des faits. Il observa un instant le brun, qui semblait songeur, puis s'en désintéressa alors qu'il poursuivait sa conversation avec Al, tout en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers le réfectoire.

Al cependant, se posait tout de même des questions. Il ne pouvait pas s'être simplement perdu. D'autant plus que si c'était le cas, le colonel aurait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion de rire du full métal. Il devait y avoir autre chose, mais quoi? Et comment aborder le sujet? Il était certain que son frère l'enverrait balader si il tentait de revenir sur cette histoire.  
Ed n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et avec son caractère buté, ça serait difficile de lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit. Al se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça plus tard, et il suivit sagement son frère aîné.

Mais Alphonse n'était pas le seul à s'interroger. Mustang aussi soupçonnait en effet le jeune garçon de lui cacher sciemment une partie de la vérité. Et sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait taquiné...Il savait que ce n'était pas anodin. C'était différent des échanges qu'ils entretenaient d'ordinaire.  
Alors qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans cette ruelle? Qui Edward avait-il pu rencontrer?Ce devait être quelqu'un de suffisamment impressionnant pour que le gamin ne dise mot.

Toutefois pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que se perdre en conjonctures hasardeuses...suppositions qui nécessitaient des preuves concrètes pour savoir, enfin, ce que lui cachait, ce que cachait l'alchimiste à son propre frère.  
Bien sûr, la présence de Roy aurait pu jouer sur son envie de confidence. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait signifié à Alphonse qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
Mustang n'était pas dupe. Il avait suffisamment observé le full métal pour savoir que cette fois ci, le cadet ne saurait rien. Mais il en était sûr. Il finirait bien par savoir.

Il rentra dans le bâtiment, rejoignant à pas tranquille son bureau, bien que connaissant le lieutenant Hayate, il aurait mieux fait d'y mettre un peu plus d'entrain. Enfin dans son bureau, il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, sans aucune considération pour les grincements de protestation de ce dernier.  
Son regard dériva de la pile de dossiers, rapports et autres papiers administratifs qui l'attendait sagement sur son bureau à la fenêtre. Riza avait dû, comme toujours les préparer avec soin.  
Mais cela ne lui suffirait pas pour qu'il daigne y jeter un œil. Ce genre de paperasse l'ennuyait profondément, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il ne supportait guère le travail de bureau.

Il grimaça à la tête que ferait son lieutenant s'il partait maintenant en laissant tout en plan.

Mais pour l'heure, l'état d'un des Alchimistes d'État dont il avait la responsabilité (si l'on peut dire) le préoccupait. Et c'était suffisant pour repousser une fois de plus l'échéance, selon lui.  
Il sortit alors de son bureau, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour manger un morceau, inconscient de la réaction probable qu'aurait son lieutenant.

**OoOoOoO**

Quelque part dans la chambre d'une demeure perdue aux abords de la campagne...

L'homme ferma la porte derrière lui, puis s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés. Son regard bleu glacé se posa un bref instant sur la jeune femme assise sur le lit. Puis il détourna les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation du paysage qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre.  
De grands arbres s'élevant vers le ciel, jetant quelques dernières ombres sur la bâtisse blanc crème. Au loin le soleil se couchait, caressant de ses derniers rayons de la journée l'auberge, en une palette de tons chauds, allant de l'orange abricot jusqu'au rouge sang.

Il promena son regard sur le jardin paisible en contrebas, où poussait de nombreuses fleurs dans une douce anarchie. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un verger où il distingua une jeune silhouette s'affairer après d'un quelconque arbre fruitier.  
"Vous saviez que ceci vous causerait des problèmes, n'est-ce pas."  
-Oui répondit simplement la jeune fille. Elle avala péniblement sa salive et fixa l'homme, l'air à la fois inquiète et soulagée.  
- Votre escapade sera rapportée au conseil. Comprenez bien les conséquences qu'implique une telle inconscience. Il daigna enfin lui faire face et se rapprocha de quelques pas d'elle.  
- Je le sais très bien...répliqua-t-elle avec une note de défi et d'agacement dans sa voix. L'individu ne sourcilla nullement, mais se permit un léger sourire ironique. Il se pencha vers la jeune file, qui, guère rassurée, recula sur le lit, et lui attrapa soudain le menton sans plus de façon, la forçant à croiser son regard:  
-Alors vous vous doutez sans doute que l'Oeil et l'Ombre seront eux aussi au courant de cette affaire. Je ne crois pas que votre maître soit très satisfait de votre comportement irresponsable. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que les deux seront déçus...

Voyant l'air profondément apeuré de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, il se redressa, se replaçant à distance convenable.  
-Sachez surtout que vous ne pourrez pas obtenir de soutient de leur part cette fois ci.  
Seuls les anciens décideront de votre punition. N'oubliez pas que votre refus de vous plier aux lois ne leur a pas beaucoup plut. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille espérer beaucoup de compréhension de leur part. De plus, vous mettez votre maître dans l'embarras...Je doute qu'il puisse de nouveau vous venir en aide. On ne lui en laissera certainement pas l'occasion... Dire qu'il vous a toujours défendu, et ce malgré les reproches qui lui ont été fait!  
- Et ...Quels sont ces reproches? questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
- A leurs yeux, vous n'êtes qu'une perte de temps pour lui! On dit qu'il ferait mieux de former quelqu'un de plus réceptif à cet art... Quelqu'un de plus ouvert, à tout point de vue, serait sans doute préférable. Mais que voulez vous, quoi qu'on lui dise, il a confiance en vous.

Cette fois ci, la jeune femme semblait au bord des larmes. Ses poings s'étaient fermés sur les draps de manières crispée, elle gardait le visage obstinément baissé. Il était évident qu'elle n'osait pas contempler l'homme qui lui annonçait toutes ces vérités.

Quant à lui, il se tenait immobile, dans une posture détachée; cependant il gardait les bras croisés. Il restait toujours aussi impassible, quoiqu'il arrivait que les traits de son visage se détendent à la mention de certaines personnes.  
- Enfin, vous avez de la chance que je sois celui qui vous retrouve. Je ne pense pas que les Gardes du Conseil aurait été aussi amicaux...  
A cette mention, elle haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif, puis poussa un soupir.  
- Parce que vous n'en faites pas partie? interrogea-t-elle, un peu surprise malgré tout.  
- Bien sûr que non. Ce serait une réelle perte quant à mes talents. Il eut un léger sourire.  
Je suis au service de l_'Ombre_, évidemment.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Pourquoi avait-on envoyé quelqu'un comme _lui_ à sa recherche? L'Ombre devait l'avoir remarquée...Etait ce une bonne chose, elle ne le savait pas, il ne lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer cette personne. Elle connaissait juste les rumeurs qu'on pouvait entendre à son sujet..et quelques bribes concernant ses activités. Pourtant ce personnage jouissait d'une influence importante dans les hautes sphères.

L'étrange individu vint interrompre ses pensées:  
- Puisque vous avez déjà mangé, je vais vous laisser dormir...Mais gardez bien à l'esprit que je saurais si vous tentez à nouveau de quitter les lieux...

**OoOoOoO**

Quant à Envy, alors qu'Ed était tranquillement attablé à la cafétéria du quartier général, il était allongé sur son lit. Depuis qu'il était rentré, ses pensées étaient tournées vers les événements de la soirée. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit...Enfin bien sûr que si, comme souvent il s'était laissé guidé par ses sombres instincts, du moins en ce qui concernait la jeune fille...  
Il fronça les sourcils, tout en roulant sur le côté afin de se retrouver sur le flanc gauche, dos à la porte close de la pièce.

Lui qui avait été si longtemps frustré dans sa vie d'humain, à présent qu'il avait reprit vie, ou plutôt cette espèce d'imposture, il cédait à toutes ses pulsions et ses envies, les laissant se déverser hors de lui. Néanmoins, sauter sur le full métal n'avait jamais fait partie de ses priorités...

Pourtant, à le voir ainsi plaqué contre le mur, les joues plus colorés que d'ordinaire, perdant de sa superbe et de son assurance l'avait inexplicablement troublé. D'ordinaire, cette vue l'aurait juste satisfait. A cet instant, il avait éprouvé un désir irraisonné envers sa victime de prédilection. Enfin peut être que c'était juste la découverte d'une nouvelle forme de torture à lui appliquer. Peut être que cela avait un lien avec la jeune idiote qu'il avait laissé s'enfuir. Il serait judicieux de remettre la main dessus, ne serait ce que pour le plaisir de l'humilier à nouveau.

Par contre, il ne tenait pas vraiment à retomber sur l'homme qui avait permis à Edward Elric de s'échapper. Il ressentit un certain malaise en y songeant. Cet individu semblait lui aussi pourvu de ressources cachés...

**OoOoOoO**

A suivre! Au menu du prochain chapitre: Envy se lance sur les traces de la jeune fille, et Ed fait une découverte déplaisante.


End file.
